Cross o fanfic: Ranma Dream Connection
by El Irrespondible
Summary: Ranma, the Saotomes, the Tendos and the entire NWC will get an XL doze of weirdness... well, more than usual... in a race against time to worlds that shouldn't exist.


Here we are, with the first chapter of "Ranma 1/2 Cross-o-Fanfic: Dream Connection". The term "Cross-o-Fanfic" actually means a middle point between the crossover and the fanfic. Why am I using this term? Because this is a crossover with my Dream Stories, which I'm still developing and haven't written yet. In official terms, a cross-o-fanfic would fit more into the fanfic category than the crossover category, but that's up to you. What I'm sure is that I finally got the quantity and primary settings of my stories. 16 stories ready to pop out into your monitor. This is the deal: Ranma will meet a quite weird pen-pal (star of one of my Dream Stories) that will add some spice to his real life, along with his pen-pal's mom, a mad scientist. The troubles caused by this arrival will toss him and the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew to a trip to alternate dimensions, where they will meet my other Dream Stories. For things of the story, the first Dream Story will share a crossover universe with Ranma.

It's around midnight Nerima, Tokyo. A neighborhood full of history, natural landscapes an-

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" The eternal lost boy, Ryouga Hibiki, shocked when he found the place full of rich ladies, salesgirls in yukatas and a lot of small perfume bottles.

"Excuse me, young boy, there's no Ranma here. Would you like to buy a perfume for your girlfriend?" He blushed a bit after the salesgirl's answer.

"Yeah... maybe this one..."

"Good choice, young man."

A while later, Ryouga left the perfumery with a slight blush, thinking in a person he wanted to give the perfume he just bought.

_'Akane... Ranma doesn't deserve your heart.'_ He begins to clinches his teeth and shakes his fist at the new thought "When I find you, Ranma, You'll se-"

"Invasion, coming thought!" Ryouga, despite the warning, never saw it coming. The next thing he saw was human silhouette slightly smaller crashing to his face.

The lost boy got tossed like a rag doll across the sky while the "crasher", a seemingly feminine figure with knee-long wavy hair, looked at her victim flying. "Mmm... I should try to announce me earlier next time..." The shadowy girl retakes her run towards Nerima. "Let's see if this worth the long trip..."

"Ranma 1/2 X-o-Fanfic: Dream Connection" - Chapter 1

**Invasion Kenpô****: Tyler shakes Ranma's universe.**

It's a spring morning at the Tendos home. The birds sing and the wind blows tenderly through the trees. The Saotomes and Tendos, however, seem to be oblivious to the peaceful environment around them.

"SAOTOME, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" The full demon head of Soun Tendo fills the room.

"Tendo, my old friend, just calm down an-"

"CALM DOWN? You could have think about eating that price on the Amazon village or that time you wanted to engage Ranma for a cart of okonomiyaki! THE WEDDING GOT RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID STOMACH! If you and your son were not that irresponsible..."

"Hey, why me?"

"Tell me, Ranma, who would you prefer to marry? Akane? Shampoo? Ukyou?" The middle Tendo girl was really enthusiastic today.

"W-W-W-Why is you asking me that? You know the answer!"

"But you don't, right?" Ranma's blush was actually helping on the situation as he looks at her parents, especially at the katana wielding lady next to him.

"Such an unmanly answer..." The Saotome matriarch was unsheathing her katana as Genma turned into a panda and said through his post sign *Remember I'm an endangered species, dear.* She looked at him with a dull face and stored her weapon again, just because she felt it was like a bad comedic routine.

"I said it before; I won't marry a sex-changing pervert just because you two want it!"

"Shut up, you iron table chest!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"PLAIN AS A BRICK!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"PLAIN AS A BRICK!"

BOOM! The only thing that could bring down the discussion: A blast at the door.

"Oh, my. What was that?"

"Wow, I really ruined it this time. Maybe I should have said 'Invasion, coming through!' this time..." That young and feminine voice was a preview of the figure that appeared in front of them: it was a petite white skinned girl, around 13 years old, with a long and wavy silver hair and big sky blue eyes She seemed delicate and slightly dirty, and she was only clad in a very revealing red underwear. "Ehm, excuse me. Which of you is Ranma Saotome?"

The tenants of the house shocked when they saw her. Akane was the first one to react... with extreme violence. "Ranma, you pervert! Now you have another lover for you? And look, she's just a little girl!"

"What? But I...!" Ranma looked at his now panda parent. "Dad..."

Tendo looked angrily at Genma. "Who is she, Saotome? What had you done this time?"

The panda took a post sign saying *what makes you believe I know her?* Tendo just looked him with a very bored face and the panda man sweatdropped... in his post.

Ranma went to the girl with a very serious face, trying to not break her seemingly tender heart before to explain the situation. "Look, miss; I don't know what my father proposed to your family, bu-" SPLASH! The young girl grabbed from nowhere a bucket and splashed Ranma, with the obvious effect. "Hey, why was that for?"

"Yeah, you're Ranma Saotome after all!"

"Huh?" Ranma and the entire tenants were shocked that the girl knew the secret. Akane stood up and went to take a look on the silver haired girl, who just smiled at her and shook her hand.

"And you must be the "plain as a brick" Akane Tendo. Pleased to meet you, any pal of my pen-pal is my pen-pal-pal... or something like that."

After she stopped shaking Akane's hand, she found the inquiring look of Nabiki. "Exactly who are you, girl?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm Tyler Doe, Ranma's pen-pal."

"WHAT? Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE TYLER?" Ranma shocked at the revelation.

"Do you know her, son?"

"Well, sort of..."

"I can help explain it if you let me grab my spare clothes. Please?" The most of the house tenants were blushing at her statement, having almost forgot that she was only clad in her underwear.

After a quick dressing, the tenants and the girl named Tyler, now wearing a folded white shirt, a very form fitting grey vest with matching pants and black stilettos, began to tell her story. "Well, as I said, I'm Tyler Jane Doe, from NY, but I had been living in Chiba the last two months. First than all, I'm an orphan and I don't know where I actually come from. I got the name Tyler from a comic and "Jane Doe" is a name for unidentified dead females, so I guessed it could help me to go to school. I'm very smart since I had 2. Well, 2 in my official birthday, the day I got found in Central Park. Anyway, I had no troubles until 3 months ago when, after 11 years of stupidity from the Education Board, they found out my lie. Well, half of it, because I invented a name for my parents, but the names already existed and then it came a kind of soap opera I don't want to recall right now. I ran away to the docks and got hidden on a box. The box got loaded in a deluxe cruise, where I got mistaken for a princess, an FBI agent and a thief for three different people, somebody tried to capture the boat, but I accidentally blew up the engines and the explosion made me fall naked and hardly in the Tokyo bay. A young woman adopted me but left I keep my last name for 'sentimental reasons', I got new clothes and new life, with classes in the Daiseikou High School."

"Oh, my..." The rest of the House tenants directed their attention towards the elder Tendo sister. "Is that the place of the giant robots and monsters and the strange girls with powers?"

"Well, yeah... 'Magical girls' and insanely proud of it. How do you know?"

"I see things like that on the news all time."

"Oh, yeah..."

Akane was a bit more unbelieving. "Monsters?"

"Well, yeah. But they are not as strong as they claim to be. They cause a lot of harm and chaos, yet. Anyway, I tried to make friends but everybody there is just weird, so I joined to a pen-pal program. I sent an introductory letter and a month ago, I got Ranma's. We started to send each other letters, he told me about his problems and I began to give him advices. Now, our town is running in some heavy repairs, and mom says time far from home town would help us, so we cam hear."

"What? 'We'? Is your mother coming too?" After that statement, another person walks through the remains of the front door.

This one looks far stronger and taller than Tyler, but seems to walk in more carefully. She's in her early 30s and seems a bit expressionless. Her black hair is in a waist long ponytail, her... red (?) eyes shine behind the clear glasses, and her outfit seems to be a black catsuit with matching boots and gloves and an open red leather jacket slightly small for her. The woman seems a bit bored after seeing the mess on the door. "Tyler..."

"Sorry, mom."

The newcomer was sitting down next to her daughter. "My name is Mariah Tsunehiro, PhD., and I'm sorry for the door. Tyler never learned to manage her special powers."

"Mom!"

"Huh? Special powers?"

"Well, yes." Maria began to speak with a very proud tone about her daughter. "My daughter's body had developed a strange ability to generate a strange kind of energy field into her body that she can externalize at will in form of energy discharges. When she's using that power into herself, it makes her 50 times stronger than normal humans, gives her enhanced senses and her brain can process things 20 times faster than any of us, which is good when you have an overload of sensory information to manage. She's also immune to poison, diseases, curses..."

"Heh… heh... HAHAHAHAH!" Ranma couldn't help it. It was ridiculous! "She, THAT strong? C'mon, madam! No offense, but that girl can't be that strong. Just look at her! She looks more like one of those fairy tale princesses than a fi-" CRACK! Ranma stopped in his tracks when Tyler crashed her head on the table and broke it, with no marks left in her 'delicate' skin.

"Is that enough proof, young Saotome?" Tendos and Saotomes were dumbfounded. How could that tender girl be so strong? "Dear, we might need to show them further." Maria took a bucket of water and looked at her daughter, who just sighed and walked to Ranma, hugging him firmly yet not too tight.

Akane's blood boiled at this scene, especially when Ranma just blushed at the hug and didn't seem to be fighting. "RANMA YOU PERVERT!" A mallet swing and both kids got hit and fell head first into the koi pond. The burst stopped, however, when everybody saw Ranma and Tyler got out of the pond... and Ranma was still a male!

"Hey, why did you d-? Huh?" Ranma was shocked to see himself male in cold water, even more when it took him a while to change once Tyler left him go of her grasp. "Kami-sama... what just happened?" The whole house was shocked after seeing that, even Akane.

"A-A-Amazing..." Genma was shocked, mainly because of the situation, but then fell in count... "Excuse me!" He jumped to the girl and hugged her as hard as he could and jumped to the pond. Then he popped out, still hugging her and still human. His change to panda got also delayed after Tyler forced him to let her go... shocking him with her electric powers, which also hit Onna-Ranma, who was still in the pond when it happened. The house tenants realized three things: First, Tyler could stop their curses by hugging the Saotomes; second, when she stops the hugs, the curse takes a while to kick in; third, Tyler has a large amount of power, but it hurts her too, as they see her a bit scorched after use that attack.

They decided to give a small wash to all the scorches from Tyler and the Saotomes; they were all standing in the dining room with the formers back to their real forms.

Mariah took the word. "As you could see before, Tyler's body can also absorb energy, like the one generated by the curses of this two people." Mariah's confidence and pride were kicking in. "That's her third power and makes her truly unbeatable. She has the grea-"

Her dialogue got shorted by Tyler, who tightly hand gagged her step-mother. "I'm not 'truly unbeatable' as my mother claims, not even hard to defeat. I can be super strong and fast, I can weaken enemies and I can use my electric powers, but I can only use a power at once and each is dangerous for me: My absorbing power leaves me defenseless, my super strength leaves me tired by using more energy than what I can generate and my electric powers... well, you saw the scorch marks on my body. Besides I'm not trained in anyway to battle and I tend to end up in a pinch if none of my power works with a foe. That's why we're here."

"Huh? What do you mean, Tyler?" Ranma thought there could be a trouble incoming.

The young lady directed to Tendo. "If it's not too much for you, Tendo-san, I would like to train here." The Tendo patriarch was a bit surprised. "We'll pay for everything, even working on the house to make it." Nabiki smiled at the sound of "pay for everything", Kazumi was internally satisfied for the "working on the house"

"Well... I haven't trained anyone in years..."

"I would also train with the Saotomes too, if it takes a boulder from you. Besides, I might need training in different battle styles. It can help against some people I know well. Train with Akane-chan and Ranma-kun as my senpai would be the best idea."

"And I can help in home too if you want. My workplace also got wrecked after that madness last week and I'm very good at housekeeping." She holds Tyler's cheek in a very tender way. "I had been teaching Tyler to act more ladylike."

"And made people think I'm a princess in disguise. Seriously, mom, I know that the lady thing is more 'in character' for somebody as me, but I think you're over doing it."

Ranma sighs under his breath._ 'Yeah, I know the feeling...'_

"And maybe this interaction might help the Saotomes too. With enough training, my daughter might be able to take the curses of them." Said people were smiling at the idea of get rid of their curses. "So, what do you say, Tendo-san? Would accept my daughter as your pupil?"

Tendo thought having Ranma and Akane helping him would be a good chance to rebuild their relation and also the first step to join the schools. "I think it can't harm if we try. What do you think, Saotome?"

"I think it could be the best idea ever, my old friend. Ranma! Akane! Salute your new kohai (1)!"

Tyler goes in advance and stands before them and politely bows at them. "It would be an honor to join to your training, Tendo-senpai, Saotome-senpai." They slowly return the bow, a bit confused for the way she directed to them. She slowly turns to their fathers and does the same. "Tendo-sensei, Saotome-sensei." They return more eagerly the bow. The rest of the family is happy of the outcome, including Nodoka, who thinks this will help his son's feelings to come clear about Akane.

"Now, little student..." Tendo, after all this years, was still a competent master and could take a somehow moral attitude if needed. "I must ask you to not hug surprisingly Ranma again, o.k.? We don't want more troubles with his fiancée."

"Don't worry, Tendo-sensei. I'm not intending to steal Saotome-senpai's heart. He already has troubles with the choice."

"Huh? What choice?" Akane was getting flared at the statement, while Ranma, next to her, was feeling an incoming doom.

"Well, he once mentioned that he was falling in love with all his fiancées: he called you 'the most fragile of my lovers' in a letter; also said Ukyou was the "long time friend that grew up too pretty to remain like 'just friends'"; he also told me on the 'passionate and self confident warrior princess' called... Shampoo? Really, why the silly name? The real clue was when he said..."

Ranma realized what was going to happen. "Please, Tyler, don-"

"'I so wish I could have them all. Fierce, talent, heart. They are so different yet they all love me as I love them or maybe more.' or 'I wish I could split up and be with the three of them.' or better yet 'I dreamed I was married with them and it was the best experience ever: spars, picnics, walk outs... it was a dream. Damn, Akane's right! I'm a pervert after all. And a greedy one.' Seriously, I'm not going to marry someone with all those troubles. I don't know how somebody can be so crazily in love with three girls an-." Something in the air stopped her storytelling. "Eeeeeh... Tendo-senpai, are you okay?"

Akane's body was emitting a very fiery aura. "Get out... Everyone" That prompted the tenants and visitors to leave her. Ranma wanted to join them, but the fiery Akane, now sporting red bloody eyes, her hair like levitating and a very dark smile in her face, stood in front of her and stopped him. "What's up, 'dear'? Are you afraid of 'the most fragile of your lovers'?"

"A-A-A-A...Akane, I..." Ranma gulped audibly and smiled nervously, until Akane's twisted smile became a vicious frown and...

"**RANMA, YOU PERVERT CROSS-DRESSING !**" The scene form the outside sounded like WWIII... all across the universe. It was good for the house tenants and the visitors to not look at the carnage that seemed happen inside. The Saotome parents looked nervously at each other and they knew they were more worried about their son than about the oath.

"You know, Nodoka... maybe I made him bite something bigger than whet he can chew..."

"I guess... the seppuku sounds a bit heartless right now... truce?"

"At least until his heart decides... of his body stops aching..." Nodoka nods and gets her sword of her sash and gives it to Genma. He pockets it away and look at his wife, feeling again that spark that joined them at first. After a while, the noises and cracks stopped and the tenants went inside to see what happened. Their eyes were going to be sore after that sight. The place was completely wrecked. Tendo thought it was good to have pay and help in this moment. The other thing was the pair of fighters. Ranma was quite battered and seemed like having fighting against several tigers, having only his shoes and part of his pants still alive. He, however, seemed more worried about Akane, who wasn't better than him. She had deeper cuts and only clad in her ruined underwear. "Son, what happened? Did you...?"

"Tyler was right about her."

"Huh? On what."

"She's fragile, no matter how hard she trains or how many times she tries to show her strength, after me or anybody else. Too fragile... and stupid." He walked off with a darkened face and stopped next to Tyler, who looked to the ceiling looking some how like Nabiki.

"You did it, right? What she so wanted..." Ranma slightly nods.

Soun was scared. "W-W-W-What did he do...?"

"I fought her. No strings attached, no restraints, no hold back... she wanted to feel my real strength on her and I agreed."

"Y-Y-Y-You made that to her? Why?" Tendo was wailing but the two kids seemed unmoved at the pathetic man.

"Because she never loved me as I thought she did." The house got shocked after that revelation. Akane didn't love him? "She just wanted a perfect prince for her, someone that would admire her like a princess for her 'attributes'... attributes she doesn't have and never had. Fight? Cooking? Grace? Those things were just contests for her! The only thing she was angry at me and everybody else was pure jealousy!"

"She only saw Ranma as a trophy, something she had and no one else could. She wasn't fighting for his love; she was fighting for his admiration and everyone else's. Ranma's letters told me that it was his biggest fear: marry to someone he loved, but getting his heart broken afterwards. Good thing Ranma's 'friends' stopped the wedding. Damn, Ranma, even those two Kuno weirdoes deserve a hand shake and a kiss in the cheek from both of your forms for that."

That really stopped the drama, as everybody, even the dark Ranma sweatdropped for her lack of timing. "Tyler, please..."

Tendo, however, felt insulted at the entire stuff. They were accusing his precious and unconscious daughter of not being honest with her feelings about Ranma. He was going to teach them a lesson. Until... "D-D-D-Dad... W-W-W-Wait..." Akane's body began to move and she attempted to stand up, but her body was too weak to remain like that. Her father took her on her hands, wailing about her sake, but she smirks and keeps talking. "Me and my stupid pride... I never thought it was going to get me like this..."

"W-W-W-What are you...?"

"They're right, dad... I... I..." Her face also darkens at the incoming revelation. "I never loved him. And I never will. No matter how hard I try, I... I can love him as the letter says he loves... used to love me."

"U-U-U-Used to...?"

"I'm sorry, Tendo-san... Akane's not my fiancée anymore. A union of us is going to ruin the schools rather that join them. Mom, dad... I'm sorry, but I won't marry with the Tendos" Needless to say, he just fell flat on his back. He was shocked that her daughter, who seemed to be the only one who could win Ranma's heart, dropped that big panda on him.(2)

"You... never... you... never... !" Tendo's tears were going to drown everybody, until Tyler shocked them both, Ranma and Tendo with Akane on his hands.

"PLEASE, STOP THE STUPID DRAMA!" Tyler seemed like Akane in a bad mood now. "Kasumi! End this stupid night for once and DO IT!"

Kasumi was startled after that screaming, but then she took Ranma's hand and held it very close to her. "Ranma... I..."

Ranma, even still recovering of the shock, felt that this was going to add him more troubles. "K-K-Kasumi, wha-?" Before he could say anything, a tender pair of lips carefully made him shut up for a while. "W-W-Wha...?"

"You just looked at me as an older sister and always looked at you as a younger brother, and sometimes even a younger. But now I must be honest with myself... For me, you're a man among men, no matter what form you have. Please, let me have a spot in your heart..." Ranma was shocked, everybody was shocked... except Tyler, who knew what was happening since the very beginning.

Nabiki felt like in a C-class soup opera. "What the hell is this? Now what? Ukyou and Shampoo will come here holding hands and say they're bisexual? Mousse will come to ask me my hand in marriage? The Kunos will come to say they're not siblings, but actually husband and wife? That they knew Ranma's secret all along, but they kept it to feed their perversions? Damn, even Ryouga's attempt to kill Ranma would be better than this!"

"Tsk, forget it..." The entire group looked at the battered Ryouga, who was looking at them with a very dull face. "You, silver haired girl, be more careful with your running."

Tyler sweatdrops and smiles innocently, while Nabiki got a bored scowl on her face. "Don't tell me you witnessed it all..."

"Damn I did! C'mon! I even heard them when they admitted their love was a faux an- DAMN! All this time fighting for her, thinking Ranma was not worth of her..." Another darkened face... "And it was the opposite..."

"No, not you too..."

"Akane Tendo... you're no longer worth of my angst. You're no longer beholder of my love. Somebody so lowly and heartless can't b-" Short circuit, courtesy of a very bored Tyler, cut down the incoming speech.

"Well, at least you made something good, girl."

"Are you kidding? There's nothing bad with this!" The only girls not caught in the drama shocked at this revelation of the Tendo senior. "Akane and Ranma maybe are not made by each other, but he and Kasumi seem so happy together..." Ranma was holding Kasumi in his arms, and both were blushing at the situation.

"Yes, we'll finally have a wedding! Hurray for the groom and the bride! Hurray for the future of the schools!" Ranma and Kazumi were being surrounded by the dancing fathers, while the battered and now shocked Akane went to them a bit embarrassed.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry for the brawl before and... I really wish you good luck in your wedding."

"Well, thanks... I guess we'll be family after all."

"Yes, I guess..."

Tyler just sighed relieved and her look went back to her relaxed and tender self. Genma made the lovers dance, adding himself and Nodoka to the dance. "But you'll still teach me martial arts, right?"

"Sure, we must make you pay for the damage in the dining room." She looked around and felt a dejá vu, as she always manage to end up cleaning the mess.

"Yes, Tendo-sensei..." She grabbed a broom and began to sweep when Nabiki took another one and joined her. "Huh? Nabiki-chan?"

"Look girl, you'll just bring troubles here, but I guess that having an eye over you can be profitable for me, am I clear?"

"Of course. And you might also want to stop more twists in your life right?" She approaches her and whispers her in a very dark, yet 'smiling' tone. "You had seen nothing, Nabiki-chan..." She went back to her sweeping, smiling and waving at her. She was beginning to feel paranoid... and she was right with being it... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAH-!

KERCHACKKK!

"Please, Richard, be reasonable!"

Never... THUMP!

Well, as you see, this chapter introduced two characters from one of the Dream Stories. But not only that, this chapter had a very stupid and senseless twist. Why? Because the Dream Story mixed with this Ranma 1/2, **"Tyler Invasion"**(_Tairâ Invêshon_/タイラーインベージョン), has this stupid twist as a plotline, in parody at the ridiculous key moments of the dramas that Tyler always triggers or ruins. That's the main reason of Tyler being so tender and weak in a moment, silly and eager some other moment, and even heartless and despreocupated other times: she's always the odd corner of the table. Here we are at the profiles:

Name: Tyler Jane Doe

Age (apparent): 13

Birthplace: Central Park, NY.

Current Home place: Chiba, CHI, Japan

Current Occupation: Student, 1st grade, Daiseikou High School.

Race: Human (apparent), Albino

Mood: Shifting/Tsundere

Appearance: Sky blue eyes, big and dreamful; silver hair, knee long wavy; slim body, very delicate in appearance yet very well endowed; very pale/white skin, feels like silk.

Usual outfits:

-White shirt, folded sleeves and open cleavage; grey vest, low cut and over the midriff; black dress pants, skin tight above knees, loose on the legs; black stilettos, with zippers instead of laces.

-Red bikini underwear, low cut, very exposing.

Bio:

-She was seemingly born in a flash of light in Central Park, and grew under the care of the keepers' office. She left the place at 2 years old, revealing high intelligence in choice her own name and even convince several schools she had two lovely yet very busy parents called Arthur and Selena Doe during 11 years. She left country escaping from police after she got her lie partially found when the real Arthur and Serena Doe, that were living in Australia all that time, appeared discarding the existence of a daughter. She vanished on the docks, where she accidentally got into a deluxe cruise in trip towards Japan. During the trip, she unknowingly gave the impression of being a princess looking for exile, an FBI agent using her youthful appearance to catch a runaway and a suspect of being a masked cat burglar to 3 different people. In the middle of the trip, modern pirates, looking like old pirates, took control of the ship attempting to steal the treasures on board. Tyler, looking a place where to hide, accidentally blew up the engines and the cruise, ending up in her underwear flying over Tokyo Bay and falling in Chiba next to a woman in a catsuit, who revealed to be the Dr. Mariah Tsunehiro. She took the tender Tyler under her wing and became her new mom. She was given a new outfit and the chance to study in Daiseikou High School, one of the most advanced schools of the country, but also home of the strangest beings.

Abilities:

-Tyler is incredibly smart. She was able to trick the board of education for 11 years, and she can almost effortlessly solve any trouble. She hasn't yet shown her full potential, mainly because she possesses a great imagination. Her body holds an amazing power that, when kept into her body, augments her weak physical strength and speed, although energy based powers can hurt her; another form of potential power is that she can absorb energy of her surrounding, any kind of energy, even magical, but can't actually defend by herself if this power doesn't affect his rivals; when released, she can use electricity based attacks and repel energy based powers, but this causes harm to her body and might kill her. She can only access one of these forms of power and she needs to be focused to do it. She also possesses highly tuned senses at anytime. It's hindered that she possesses the ability to imitate mannerisms of others and mimic it perfectly, as she did in the cruise when she unconsciously acted as three different people, with a perfect interpretation. She has a kind of universal tongue, as she understands every language and speaks with correct diction.

Attitude:

-Tyler suffers a type of multiple personality, except she's the same person, with extremely different attitudes; she can act like a typical tender and weak girl, even with acknowledgement of her powers; she can also be a smiley and cute clumsy girl; some other time she can be a cold and heartless cocky girl, mainly when she has to stop the drama. People call her **Changing Princess** (_Henkou Hime_/変更姫) because of her incredible shifts of mood. According to the school psychologist, she suffers of some kind of personality split, but her mother is actually sure her girl is actually a special type of Tsundere: she uses to be tender and quiet and she can cold herself up and become a bit tactless when provoked by a situation, mainly a stupid drama, but probably her powers awakened her silly and clumsy inner child that acts like a third personality.

Name: Mariah Tsunehiro, PhD.

Age: 32

Birthplace and Actual Home place: Chiba, CHI, Japan

Current Occupation: Lead investigator and Laboratory Manager, Technological Illusions Inc.

Race: Human/Caucasian

Mood: Tsundere

Appearance: Red eyes, glowing, mysterious and scary; Black hair, straight in a ponytail or loose, looking waist long pageboy; Very endowed and worked out body, with more curves than what any clothing can hide; pastel skin, a bit rough due at her job, but still nice to rub.

Usual outfits:

-Black latex catsuit, skin tight and full enclosing her body; black latex opera gloves, the same the catsuit, seems seamed to it; knee-high rubber boots, ballet heel, but she can walk with them perfectly; red leather jacket, just as a decoration, a size too small for her; small glasses, not needed to see, but add some formality to her unusual outfit; white lab coat, replaces the jacket in her workplace, she always uses it fully opened.

Bio:

-She lived all her life in Chiba and assisted to the same high school than Tyler, the Daiseikou. She is the daughter of a couple of very rich dukes, so she grown with disdain on the "average". She became the cold girl of the school, mainly because she wasn't interested in anyone but Takeshi, the smartest kid in the school. When they had 19 (Mariah) and 21 (Takeshi), they compromised to marry, but Adam, who was part of the Shadow Fighting Squad, now based on the Daiseikou, vanished in the same kind of flash that "gave birth" Tyler in the very same moment (dun dun duuuuun...). She retook her cold persona, even with her long-time friends, until she met Tyler. She had a strange feeling about her, which intensified after she told her about the flash. She promptly wanted to adopt her and became closer, trying to find out if Tyler is actually related to her fiancé's vanish that same day.

Abilities:

-She doesn't possess super natural powers, but her suit is designed to stand great amounts of damage. She possesses incredible knowledge about supernatural stuff, even things that Tyler doesn't know. She has a great knowledge in close combat, having served in the Secret Kunoichi corps when younger.

Attitude:

-She acts in a very serious manner, unable to stand the antics of her co-workers. She has the amount of focus that Tyler lacks and a very short patience. But she acts caring and comprehensive with Tyler, mainly because she knows the fears of her real persona and the limits of her mind. She's always there to help her to survive and grown as the best person she can. She's also there to correct the mistakes her sometimes clumsy daughter causes, although she can't stop loving her. She becomes vicious when people hurts her daughter physical and emotionally, becoming a very dangerous foe. She has a close connection with the headmaster of Daiseikou, which allows her to keep an eye on Tyler's environment and know when she must rush to protect her daughter.

(1) Kohai is the opposite of senpai. I studied a lot.

(2) Seriously, would you like to have a panda dropped over you, boys?

I hope you like it, people. The Ten Thousand Nicknames Man, Over and Out!

Ranma 1/2 and related names © Rumiko Takahashi

Tyler Invasion and related names © ME!

Would like to have your comments about how I handled take the story to a strange point. Don't ask me why.


End file.
